


Fraternité

by H_Z



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z
Summary: "Лафайет любит всех" (с) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Талмеджу тоже перепало.Примечание: текст суть очередное восстановление лица по черепу и мозаики из кусков, отсюда некоторая обрывочность (А ТО И ВИТРАЖНОСТЬ) повествования. За не вполне канонического, но такого живого маркиза - вечное спасибо юноше по имени Брайан Вайлз.





	Fraternité

Калеб, увидев Лафайета, выносит однозначный вердикт: «Этот точно из задолюбивых. Впрочем, как и все французы. Надеюсь, воюет он лучше, чем малюется». И хотя Бен обычно не одобряет брюстеровских манифестаций за глаза («А кто Вашингтона в подложном письме обосрал, а, майор Честность?» – немедленно отзовется Калеб, если ему предъявить эту претензию. Или еще что-нибудь припомнит. В общем, Бен не одобряет молча), но в этот раз согласен.

Маркиз де Лафайет высок, изящен, прекрасно держится в седле – и на своих двоих передвигается с той же уверенностью в себе, которую, должно быть, дает длинный список титулованных предков. Мундир, отстроченный золотом, идеально облегает его фигуру, и даже в посадке треуголки есть нечто… французское. Не офицер, картинка.   
К тому же знатен и богат. А майор Таллмедж малодушен и завистлив, думает майор Таллмедж.

При всей своей невольной неприязни к Лафайету Бен не может не признать: кроме денег и подкрепления, маркиз привез самое главное. Надежду.  
Глаза главнокомандующего снова сияют жизнью.

Когда чествуют союзников-французов, Бен хочет уйти – не привлекая внимания, стать частью толпы, многоликого и безликого множества. Которой он, похоже, для генерала Вашингтона уже стал.  
Кто-то ловит его за локоть. Не Калеб – тот хватает так, что у непривычного мясо бы отошло от кости.   
Лафайет (маркиз де ла Файет, ни на секунду не забывает Бен) берет его под руку, точно они сотню лет друзья, и оттесняет в сторону, выхватывая из многоликости и безликости.

– Позвольте вас на пару слов?

Таллмедж позволяет, почему нет.

– Отчего я вам так не нравлюсь? – не глядя по сторонам, вопрошает маркиз уверенным тоном человека, привыкшего добиваться своего, и требовательно сводит к переносице угловатые брови – такие черные от соседства с белоснежным париком, что повод заподозрить француза в использовании сурьмы и прочих белил у Брюстера был, был определенно.  
(Теперь же, глядя прямо в лицо Лафайету, Бен понимает, что искусственной краски на этом лице – ни капли, и что маркиз ему ровесник, если не младше.)

У Лафайета открытый взгляд, честнейшие глаза. И, невзирая на всю эту честность, улыбка время от времени возникает такая, будто маркиз предлагает собеседнику поучаствовать в некой каверзе. Безобидной, впрочем.  
(С головой уйти в армию чужой страны, например.)

– Категорически не представляю, чем бы я успел насолить вам, майор, – продолжает Лафайет, хрипловато перекатывая «р» в горле, так что Бену невольно хочется откашляться самому. – Может, всё настолько масштабно, что мне и не увидать. Проясните?

Выпустив его локоть, маркиз не выпускает его совсем – скользнув по рукаву, придерживает пальцы Бена в своей руке, перебирает по запястью – и смотрит в самые глаза, прямо в мозг заглядывает, вопросительно и слегка недоуменно. Не моргай он с этой обескураживающей, глуповатой искренностью, взгляд был бы до неприятного пронзителен.  
Таллмедж чувствует, что его руку гладят. Да маркиз-то дружелюбен и нежен, как майский ветер, сердито думает он, спасаясь за насмешкой от смятения.  
…и пахнет примерно так же, как майский ветер. Цветущей весной.

Бен Таллмедж не очень понимает, что конкретно от него требуется, и где-то здесь Бен Таллмедж чувствует, что потерялся.

«Все дело в том, дорогой маркиз, что кому-то надо быть хозяином жизни и со всей легкостью управлять ею и поворачивать в нужную сторону, а кому-то приходится быть печальным завистником», – мог бы сказать Таллмедж.

«Я страшно ревную вас ко вниманию генерала Вашингтона», – мог бы сказать он. 

Идя от головы, следовало бы высвободить руку, вежливо кивнуть и уйти. Но прислушиваясь к голосу не рассудка, а сердца, Бен очень отчетливо понимает, что теперь он потерялся совсем. Похоже, Лафайет ему симпатичен.  
Бен улыбается, по собственному ощущению, довольно криво, и Лафайет немедленно подхватывает его улыбку.

– Ничего личного, маркиз. Видите ли… Как начальник разведки я не могу позволить себе с ходу доверять незнакомым людям. Прошу понять и по возможности простить.

Произнеся это, Бен готов сгореть от стыда. Начальник разведки. Хоть так блеснул. Ох, стыд, слышал бы только Брюстер. А вот маркиз, аристократ и богатей, прямо-таки с детским восторгом приоткрывает рот, глядя на него.

– О мой бог, – так искренне говорит он, и пожатие становится еще крепче, как будто призвано передать, насколько участилось сердцебиение Лафайета. – Я восхищаюсь вами, майор Таллмедж!

…слышал бы Брюстер.

– Значит, мир? Я очень, очень рад.

(«Р-р-рад» звучит гортанным выдохом облегчения.)

Перед тем как уйти, Лафайет приобнимает его за предплечья – коротко и довольно сдержанно, не считая того, что трепетно прижимается щекой к щеке Бена. Ну, слава господу, хотя бы не целует.  
– Я буду счастлив называть вас своим другом, – провозглашает он и, слава господу еще раз и ныне и присно, наконец-то оставляет Таллмеджа в одиночестве.   
Прикосновение его щеки, горячей и шелковистой, горит почти так же сильно, как если бы Бену от души влепили пощечину.

* * *  
* * * 

Раскатистое «добрый вечер» словно бы создано для французского рта, чтобы всем содержащимся в этом «добром вечере» скрытым рычащим быть проявленными.  
Заостренные, будто нарочно заглаженные подобным образом складки рубашки поднимаются до самого воротника, а воротник суть кружево и разбивается об их грани, точно волна о волнолом.  
Волна и воланы.  
Бен бездумно смотрит какое-то время. Потом понимает, что у себя в палатке маркиз «в домашнем» – и не холодно ему в рубашке? – и от непривычности зрелища готов смутиться так, точно застал его нагишом.

Без мундира маркиз выглядит едва ли не вполовину тоньше себя (и на полдесятка лет младше: белый батист – достойный фон жизнерадостному юношескому румянцу его щек).

– Чрезвычайно рад вас видеть, майор!

Бен безмолвно (и надеется, что достаточно любезно) кивает. Лафайет, точно не догадываясь о впечатлении, произведенном на Таллмеджа его непарадным видом, или же и вправду не догадываясь, подхватывает со спинки стула жилет, крутит его, точно размышляя, стоит ли надевать, потом все-таки облачается.  
Мундир эта участь минует.

– Еще раз огромное спасибо, что не обошли стороной мою просьбу... и мою палатку. Присаживайтесь, майор Таллмедж. – То же мягкое порыкивание, которое и рычанием-то не назвать, – хрипловатое мурлыканье угревшегося кота. – Дело не терпит отлагательств.

Бен, недолго поразмыслив, в самом деле устраивается на стуле. Но о чем им говорить? Что настолько срочное обсуждать ближе к полуночи?  
Лафайет между тем не без торжественности вручает ему неполный бокал вина. Не дождавшись приема или отказа, почти силой вкладывает его в руку Талмеджа, смыкая пальцы того вокруг стенок посудины. Изящно всучает. Бен отвлеченно размышляет о праве на жизнь словца «всучает»; маркиз опять прорывается сквозь его размышления, как всадник сквозь ряды пехотинцев.

– Я считаю, – говорит он, – что нам сама судьба велела выпить... Брудершафт, да.

– Но, маркиз... – могучим усилием возвращая себе дар речи, говорит Бен, нелепо застывая с бокалом в руке (и мучительно не зная, как бы понезаметнее от него избавиться). Не то чтобы Бен сопротивлялся странному, но в чем-то даже логичному желанию Лафайета побрататься. Но ради этого посылать за Беном в ночи?  
Маркиз, проволочив второй стул издалека, от постели, садится напротив и рядом (очень рядом, совсем), подталкивает Бена коленом в колено – игриво, как лошади приветствуют друг друга, толкаясь головами.

– Жильбер, – говорит он, опять улыбается, весь при этом солнце среди ночи. – Вы можете называть меня Жильбер. Разумеется, после того как мы все же разопьем этот чертов брудершафт.

«Чех-х-хтов» надолго остается в памяти Бена.

– ...а я смею надеяться на ответную любезность? – серьезно говорит ему Лафайет, наклоняясь вперед и в ожидании ответа сводя брови в почти умоляющей гримасе. Будь он девицей, Бен давно заподозрил бы, что та к нему, Бену, неравнодушна. Но сейчас стоит признать, что в роли девицы оказался скорее сам Талмедж.

– Кровь в чаше мы смешивать не будем, так и быть, – с поражающей душу глубокомысленностью продолжает Лафайет («Жильбер» Бен не произносит даже мысленно), потом не выдерживает и фыркает. – Господи, майор, я ухитрился чем-то вас напугать? Вы точно призрака увидели!

* * *  
* * * 

Калеб умеет пить тихо, а умеет - громко. За то, что слышит его сейчас не только вся линия фронта, но и глубокий тыл, и враги у себя на карауле, Бен почти готов поручиться. Он вваливается в палатку, на бегу комбинируя "лейтенант, что происходит", возмущенную, однако пристойную брань и что-нибудь хлесткое из латыни. Последнего подвыпивший Брюстер не то чтобы пугается (все ж таки не враждебная сила, а свой собственный нечистый дух), но, демонстрируя некое уважение к древнему языку, становится потише.  
И то, что на привычный репертуар Брюстера песня не очень похожа, Бен соображает, только совсем ввалившись - и застыв с приоткрытым ртом.

\- Боже, нет, нет, не так! Да вы сами-то себя слышите?.. - смеется сидящий спиной к нему офицер, и в этой спине, в этом развороте плеч, тонкости пояса и посадке головы Бен с очевидностью узнает всё лафайетовское. - Жила-а-а-была пастушка... Понимаете? Здесь выше! Здесь совсем высоко!  
\- Я вам кто, чтоб этаким козлетоном... - смеется в свою очередь и Брюстер. - Нет, про пастушку это, конечно, очень хорошо, но давайте-ка чего-нибудь... привет, майор Таллмедж!.. чего-нибудь такое. Ну. Про надрать задницы плохим ребятам в красном?

Лафайет проворно оборачивается - и, видя Таллмеджа, сияет улыбкой ему навстречу.  
Бену отнюдь не кажется, что ближе к ночи внезапно взошло солнце - ему просто становится чуть легче дышать. (И одновременно - куда тяжелее.)

\- Что здесь творится? - все-таки спрашивает он. Невыразительно, что уж там, почти жалобно. Зато без любезных сердцу Калеба оборотов.  
\- Боевой дух подымаем, майор, сэр! - серьезно отвечает на это Калеб. - Давай с нами, а то увял весь за трудами и печалями. Увянешь совсем, и что я скажу твоему преподобному батюшке - не уследил, мол?

...и опять Лафайет, который вскакивает на ноги, уступая ему свой стул.

\- Отличная идея, полагаю, вы же не против? - И он ловит Талмеджа за рукав, потом под локоть - вино, конечно, не ром, но развязности людям прибавляет.  
\- Их светлость герой и молодцом, но пить обучен еще хуже, чем ты, то есть совсем не умеет, - ябеднически докладывает Калеб, пока Бен переводит дух.  
\- Вот как? - Когда маркиз хмурится, ровную кожу на лбу шрамом рассекает глубокая вертикальная складка. - Я, значит, не умею пить? А вы, дорогой друг, не умеете петь, и неизвестно, кому хуже! - И, едва ли не показав язык в заключение своей маленькой, но победоносной речи, он заканчивает ее тем, что нажимает на плечи Бена, силой убеждая его сесть. - И кстати, я не светлость. И у меня есть имя.  
\- Я еще не настолько пьян, - машет рукой Брюстер, - но надеюсь когда-нибудь дойти и до настолько.  
\- Вообще-то я не заметил, что мы уже победили, - осторожно замечает Бен, и чужие руки, все еще лежащие на его плечах (цепкие и хваткие), вздрагивают, как готовые вспорхнуть птицы.  
\- Ваша правда, - говорит ему Лафайет, - ваша святая правда, майор-р. Но судьбоносных сражений завтра не предвидится... хотя жаль! А небольшая передышка в пути нужна не только лошадям. Но и людям.

Заканчивается это тем, что примерно через полчаса Бен тоже исполняет про пастушку, которая стада свои пасла, - и, по мнению Лафайета, куда лучше попадает в ноты.

* * *   
* * *

Узнав, что отец Бена - священник, Лафайет становится серьезным. Он вообще выглядит серьезным - возможно, чрезмерно для своего возраста, - и эта насупленность прибавляет ему лет. Не слишком много, не более пяти. А улыбаясь, маркиз теряет их примерно с десяток. Сейчас же он почти суров, следовательно, взросл.  
И вопросы задает соответствующие.  
Сложив пальцы, точно в неосознанно-молитвенном жесте, Лафайет опирается на них подбородком и спрашивает у Талмеджа, чуть отвернувшись, точно и вовсе не у него (и Бену, кроме интереса, слышится в голосе юного маркиза несомненная грусть):

\- Скажите, мой дорогой... Ведь нет же такой любви, которая не была бы благословлена Господом, и вся любовь на свете идет от него? Ведь не существует же ее разделения на греховную и безгрешную?

Бен смотрит, как, обведенный по краю сиянием от свечи, горит его профиль, тонкий, изящно очерченный, и чувствует, что знает ответ на вопрос, но не имеет права ответить.

\- Я, увы, не богослов. - И сейчас он в самом деле искренне жалеет, что не пошел по стопам отца. Не пришлось бы переживать подобных объяснений. Хотя кто знает, может, священникам, господним солдатам, еще тяжелее размыкивать эту юдоль, ибо велика возложенная на них ответственность - последний заградотряд пред ликом сатаны.   
\- И, признаться, не слишком часто задумывался о промысле Господнем. Но думаю, что едва ли любовь - оружие дьявола...

Лафайет вскидывает ресницы, кругло выгнутые, и смотрит на Бена в упор - так, что того пробирает дрожью (и внезапной надеждой - куда острее, чем дрожью).  
Но вопреки пустому ожиданию говорит маркиз совсем о другом. Хотя как раз о том, что Талмедж очень понимает и разделяет.

\- Генерал Вашингтон, - говорит он, - достоин не только любви, а и преклонения даже! Но насчет сотворения кумира я, к сожалению, помню слишком хорошо, даже не будучи сыном священника.

Пережив мимолетное разочарование, Бен трогает его за предплечье, между делом удивившись отваге своей руки. Что катящемуся в пропасть до своих ладоней, порезанных о траву в попытке ухватиться.

\- Думаю, в случае чего котлы, уготованные нам в преисподней, окажутся соседними. А то и вовсе в общий угодим.

Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы из глубины темных глаз Лафайета ушла черная грусть, и глаза эти становятся прозрачными и тоже искрятся светом. Маркиз смеется - белозубо и безгрешно, и ад отступает.


End file.
